


в миллионах вон

by mirlen



Series: better than today [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood Friends, First Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Byeongkwan-centric, M/M, Original Character(s), Orphanage, Orphans, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirlen/pseuds/mirlen
Summary: Он плакал, когда сбегал, когда его вернули и когда вернулись за ним, – этот детский дом видел так много его слез, но больше ему не хочется плакать.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: better than today [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862797
Kudos: 1





	в миллионах вон

Пенгван валится на грязный пол в туалете задолго до рассвета. Перед глазами все плывет. Стены, гадко посмеиваясь между собой, ускользают из его дрожащих рук. Руки парня хаотично дергаются в поисках опоры, и стена под рукой бросается все дальше, пока, наконец, он не валится на грязный пол в обшарпанном туалете, больно прикладываясь затылком о кафель. Стены вокруг в ту же секунду замирают, испуганные отчаянным воем, и с неохотой позволяют коснуться себя. Пенгван тратит долгие две минуты на то, чтобы подняться и опереться на одну из них.

В голове звучит неприятный, раздражающий гул, который не способна заглушить даже громкая музыка, играющая из огромных колонок в клубе, в пятнадцати шагах от него самого. Ким руками хватается за голову, пытаясь избавиться от оглушительного шума, прийти в себя хотя бы чуть-чуть. Четыре бутылки дешевого пива, выпитые немного раньше, одиноко брошенные на столе, наверное, над ним смеются, как и компания нетрезвых подонков, укравших последние деньги. Гван не умеет пить, теперь искренне жалеет о глупом поступке, но часами ранее очень хотелось забыться.

Пенгвана накрывает под оглушающие биты какой-то популярной американской песни, он судорожно выдыхает, боясь задохнуться в немых криках, и просто молится, чтобы все это прекратилось, замерло и никогда больше не оживало. И ему, впрочем, умереть здесь хочется тоже, в этом грязном и насквозь провонявшем туалете, в богом забытом клубе он хочет видеть свой конец. В эту минуту не имеет значения то, как это произойдет и будет ли больно, ему всего лишь хочется закончиться вместе с последними битами песни, под которою толпа ревет и сходит с ума. Это желание сильными руками сдавливает горло, отбирая кислород, но не позволяя умереть. Ким знает, что три таблетки, насильно вырванные у незнакомого парня еще в самом начале этой длинной ночи, в некрасивой скорой смерти ему не помощники, но он дрожащими руками достает их из кармана потрепанной толстовки и закидывает в рот, на несколько спасительных секунд закрывая глаза. Сжимает губы, морща бледное лицо, и надеется, что его все же не стошнит.

В туалет врывается подвыпившая пара, они телами своими считают все стены и углы, останавливаясь в трех шагах от Кима, но ни легкая боль от особо острых углов, ни чужое присутствие не способны успокоить, усмирить их возбуждение — парень руками лезет под ее короткую майку, вызывая у девушки несдержанные стоны. Гвана мутит сильнее только от их вида, он выдыхает судорожно и подтягивает ноги ближе, упирается головой в колени и молится, чтобы чертов мир замер хотя бы на одно мгновение.

Вселенная ему, конечно, отказывает. Мир не замирает, Ким не умирает, парень усаживает девушку на сломанный подоконник и прижимается ближе, совершенно не заботясь о чужом удобстве. Точно так же, как и все те, что были здесь до них.

Пенгван борется с тошнотой и откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком о стену, так и не отводя взгляда от увлеченной друг другом пары. Они не обращают на него ровно никакого внимания, поэтому он пользуется возможностью и наблюдает за ними, стараясь таким образом поддерживать ускользающее сознание хотя бы на несколько дополнительных минут. Девушка эта, извивающаяся на подоконнике, в жизни, наверное, очень привлекательна, ее спутанные покрашенные волосы красиво отсвечивают благодаря яркому свету уличных фонарей за окном.

Ким ускользающим сознанием ловит громкие стоны той девушки, зажатой на подоконнике, и честно не понимает, почему с каждым днем реальность только отвратительнее. Он в ней задыхается и погибает, но так и не может по-настоящему умереть.

Пенгван распахивает глаза и тихо стонет от тяжести во всем теле и боли в ногах, осторожно подтягивает ноги к груди и, наконец, окончательно просыпается. Не умер. Ничего в этом мире не поменялось тоже — за дверью слышатся оглушающие биты той же песни, под которую его накрыло в первый раз, в самом углу жмется пара, так до подоконника не дошедшая. Ким кусает губы и снова мечтает об остановке времени и собственного сердца, но непослушными пальцами лезет в карман грязных брюк, разбитый однажды в порыве злости телефон достает — на нем практически не осталось зарядки, и руки по памяти набирают давно выученный номер, который не решился даже сохранить. Руки дрожат, Пенгван ошибается в цифрах и начинает набирать его заново, борясь с раздражением и отчаянием, что подкрадываются мощными волнами к самой глотке.

Прикладывает телефон к уху, руками в грязные волосы зарывается и качается из стороны в сторону, будто это может заставить его отвлечься от страхов и неприятного волнения. Протяжные гудки завершаются противным голосом автоответчика. Все происходит ровно так, как и должно быть. Он всхлипывает глухо и звонит снова.

— Хен, пожалуйста.

Слезы Пенгвана горячие в контрасте с холодным кафелем и открытыми настежь окнами, его щеки совсем скоро начинают гореть, обожженные солеными дорожками, но его все равно трясет. Телефон громко вибрирует и умирает. Вместе с ним умирает и последнее спасение Кима, он в очередной раз громко всхлипывает и бросает телефон к стене.

— Хен, пожалуйста, хен.

Он знал, знал, чертов идиот, знал, что так будет. Он знал.

Ким плачет, на дрожащих ногах пытается пройти чуть дальше, к двери. Стены неодобрительно качаются, не желая его отпускать, но Ким руками крепко удерживает ту, о которую опирался столько времени, и ему почему-то очень хочется верить, что она не предаст. Хотя бы она. Ведь кто-то же должен?

Стена смеется с него громко и подается назад, даря ему напоследок яркую усмешку, Гван не удерживает равновесие и шумно падает, больно раздирая руки и колени в кровь об отвалившиеся куски кафеля в углу. Усмешка грязных стен напоминает о тех людях, смеющихся с наивных детских глаз месяцами, годами раньше, потому что нельзя быть настолько глупым после стольких падений. Это глупо и смешно, потому он тоже громко смеется и стирает капли злых слез, разбившихся о холодный кафель совершенно предательски. Упасть ниже теперь невозможно.

Стену он все же ловит спустя каких-то шесть минут, она кривится от разводов крови на ладонях, но позволяет обхватить себя руками, готовая вот-вот податься в сторону и ускользнуть еще дальше. Пенгван распахивает дверь, вытирает слезы с лица и ступает вперед, в еще более грязное, мерзкое место. Шум становится только громче. Он проходит сквозь людей на танцполе, сто раз врезаясь и еле удерживая равновесие, пока, наконец, не замечает еще одну дверь. За ней — ночной город и свежий воздух, но Гван давно разучился им дышать.

Он опускается на землю совсем рядом с клубом, отвратительный гул в ушах не стихает ни на секунду, пугая возможностью не исчезнуть и позже, парня мутит от выпитого алкоголя и таблеток, отобранных у кого-то. Фонари неприятно слепят глаза, Ким некрасиво морщится и прикрывает лицо дрожащими руками. На смену этим фонарям приходят десятки других лиц и рук.

Пенгван не узнает чужой обеспокоенный взгляд, когда холодные пальцы отводят его руки от лица, но добродушно позволяет себе обмануться, ложное узнавание бьет в голову радостью, и он протягивает руку вперед, боясь поймать ладонью только воздух. Ему вдруг кажется, что он возвращается на много лет назад, когда любимым глазам удавалось отыскать его даже в самом темном углу.

Гван не успевает чужого лица даже коснуться. Его с силой встряхивают и поднимают на ноги. Они подкашиваются, конечно, тут же, но знакомые сильные руки с трудом удерживают его, пока, наконец, Ким не подается вперед, зарываясь лицом в чужое плечо. Очень жестоко получится, если в действительности он отключился и видит это во сне, но в нос ударяет запах дорогого одеколона и еще чего-то очень родного, которое Ким физически не сможет описать, сколько бы не пытался.

— Выглядишь отвратительно, — шипят прямо на ухо.

Ким проглатывает глухое «отвратительно», словно хрустящие хлопья на завтрак, и начинает по-настоящему дрожать. Ему хочется верить, что он умер или очень близок к этому, потому что чужая рука зарывается в его грязные волосы и гладит, успокаивая, а это, как известно, значит только одно. Все кончено.

— Так плохо, хен, очень плохо.

В ответ только улыбаются уголками губ и кивают, свободной рукой похлопывая парня по дрожащей спине.

— Пойдем, я оставил машину неподалеку.

Ноги не слушаются. Еще одни сильные руки подхватывают его с другой стороны, помогая дойти до потрепанной машины в нескольких шагах от клуба.

— Вот только попробуй заблевать мне машину, — его заталкивают на заднее сидение машины. Парень кривится в отвращении на секунду, но больше ничего не произносит. Пенгвану хочется, чтобы говорил. Чтобы говорил много, со всей яростью и горечью дешевых сигарет, которые Ким до сих пор прячет от чужих глаз под матрасом. Это напоминает привычки и страхи, от которых не может избавиться уже больше шести лет. Отец уже никогда не разнесет комнату в пыль, почувствовав на одной из домашних футболок сына запах любимого табака жены, но липкий страх быть пойманным не пропадает, он жив даже тогда, когда сам отец — нет.

— Не хочу в детдом, — говорить с каждой секундой все сложнее, но Ким выдыхает это признание с глухим стоном, лбом утыкаясь в запотевшее стекло.

Ему не отвечают. Парень сжимает руки на руле, переглядывается взволнованно с тем, кто занимает сидение рядом с водительским, но Ким слишком рад обманываться в подобном мерзком состоянии — он не замечает второго человека, а в незнакомом лице с упорством замечает знакомые черты.

— Не нужно в детдом, — прикрывает глаза, — останови машину и забудь о том, что видел меня, — выдыхает судорожно, — не хочу возвращаться туда, хен, пожалуйста.

Пенгван хочет быть сильным, хочет к старшему со всей агрессией и вспыльчивым характером, чтобы тот скривил губы и остановил машину, оставляя его прямо посреди дороги, будто слепого, ненужного щенка, но все злое и отчаянное, все его обиды и обвинения горечью оседают на языке, так и не произнесенные. Рядом со старшим Ким чувствует себя жалким, он прячет лицо в дрожащих ладонях, всхлипывает глухо и больше ничего не говорит.

Лицо Сэюна перед глазами совершенно, идеальные черты его мягких губ искривлены в гримасе, они режут Пенгвана изнутри, вырезают все живое, и в них Киму мерещится собственная смерть, но, боже, как же ему хочется их коснуться.

Очередное понимание настигает его в момент, когда они подъезжают к небольшому зданию. Над ним склоняется незнакомое лицо, помогая подняться, и в этот момент ему снова хочется зажмуриться, вернуть чувство радости от сладкого обмана — это не Сэюн поднимал его с земли у клуба, не Сэюн помогал забраться в машину, не Сэюн удерживает его за плечи сейчас. Это никогда не мог быть он. Разбитый телефон остался на полу грязного туалета.

_Я буду ждать твоего звонка._

_Если тебе потребуется помощь._

_Когда будет совсем плохо_.

_В любое время._

_В моей жизни нет и не будет никого ближе тебя._

_Обязательно позвони мне._

Сэюн так и не ответил ни на один его звонок.

Не пройдя и трех шагов до незнакомого дома, его ноги подкашиваются. Его снова ловят, подхватывают на руки и всю оставшуюся дорогу он проводит уткнувшимся лицом в плечо одного из незнакомцев, того, в лице которого отчаянно находил знакомые черты.

Тяжело держать глаза открытыми, очень хочется спать. И плакать — тоже очень. В этот момент, прижимаясь к чужому плечу, Гвана перестает интересовать место, в которое его привезли, люди, которые ему помогли, причины и то, как много ему придется заплатить за это. Сэюн не ответил на его звонок. Его привезли не в ненавистный детский дом. Конец. В его голове не остается совсем никаких мыслей.

— О боже мой, — звучит женский голос в коридоре, когда за ними захлопывается в дверь. Становится тепло, дрожь почти сходит на нет, — кого вы привезли? С ним все будет хорошо?

— Тупоголового ребенка, очевидно, — произносит раздраженный голос над головой, — и лучше бы ему быть в порядке.

— Что мне сделать, хен? — Пенгван слышит чей-то голос чуть в стороне, но не решается посмотреть.

— Пойдем, поможешь привести его в себя, — перехватывает тело подростка удобнее, проходит вперед. Другой парень не сразу следует за ними, останавливается рядом с женщиной, с нежностью касаясь ее плеча.

— Мам, пожалуйста, приготовь ему спальное место.

Пенгван уже не слышит ее ответа. Его опускают на пол в тесной ванной, он слабо морщится от шума, исходящего от стиральной машины в стороне, когда второй незнакомец, которого он не замечал в машине, опускается перед ним на колени, подхватывает пальцами подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Ким отводит взгляд.

— Смотри мне в глаза, — настаивает, — что ты принял в этом клубе? Ты же принял что-то, так?

— Я не знаю, — отвечает невнятно.

— Ну давай же, я хочу помочь тебе, но для этого ты должен ответить на мои вопросы абсолютно честно. Что ты принял? — его слегка встряхивают.

— Я не знаю, — бормочет жалобно, — не знаю, не помню, какие-то таблетки.

— Как много?

— Три.

— Хорошо, — парень перед ним вздыхает, — ты же хочешь, чтобы тебе стало лучше? Давай, тебе нужно постараться вызвать рвоту.

Пенгван качает головой, в уголках его глаз собираются слезы. Он не хочет, чтобы становилось лучше. Он хочет умереть.

Парень помогает ему подползти ближе к унитазу, перехватывает запястье подростка, направляя его пальцы в рот. Гван не выдерживает и четырех секунд. Его тошнит так сильно, что на секунду он пугается мысли, что так и умрет, не сумев между приступами рвоты сделать и одного вздоха. Парень не отпускает его до самого конца, он мягко гладит подростка по спине, убирает влажные волосы со лба.

Ким захлебывается слезами, молясь только о том, чтобы все это скорее закончилось. Так вскоре и происходит. Весь мир смазывается в один из тех рисунков в одном из любимых альбомов Сэюна. Ким знает, чувствует, что его поднимают на ноги, помогают умыться, усаживают на край ванны и обрабатывают небольшие порезы на руках и коленях, заставляют выпить что-то мерзкое, его переодевают в приятно пахнущую одежду и укладывают в теплую постель. Он не засыпает, но и не находит в себе сил держать глаза открытыми.

Все это время голоса смешиваются в один отвлекающий звук, но чем дольше Ким лежит, тем отчетливее слышит. Ему требуется меньше десяти минут на то, чтобы определить голоса тех двух незнакомцев, которые не оставляли его ни на секунду с тех пор, как привезли к себе домой. Даже сейчас, когда во всем доме наступает тишина, а единственный источник света — мигающий свет от телевизора, они не уходят из комнаты, сидят в нескольких шагах от самого Пенгвана, на диване.

— Я немного не так представлял наш поход в клуб, — слабо смеется тот, кто гладил его по спине в ванной комнате.

— Прости, но ты знаешь, что я… Нужно было отвезти его к себе, но я не хотел пугать сына отчима, знаешь, Ючан все еще привыкает ко всему этому.

Не успевает даже закончить, замолкая с усталым выдохом.

— Ты знаешь, хен, в этом нет ничего страшного, я понимаю и полностью поддерживаю твое решение, — он молчит некоторое время, — да и, если честно, все это мне очень напомнило тебя.

— Мерзкие, пьяные и рыдающие подростки напоминают тебе меня? — стонет наигранно, — вот уж каких ассоциаций я точно хотел бы избежать. Боже, твои родители видят меня так же, да?

— Брось, хен, — снова смеется, но в этот раз в его голосе нет и намека на насмешку, только теплая нежность. Пенгвану кажется, что он подслушивает нечто очень личное, и ему становится очень стыдно, — ты знаешь, что мои родители очень тебя любят, наверное, даже больше, чем меня, и я тоже. Больше, чем себя.

— Спасибо. Джун, я тебя… ты знаешь, что я, — в голосе парня звучит болезненная горечь.

— Верно, я прекрасно знаю, что ты тоже от меня без ума, даже если не произносишь это вслух, расслабься, мы никуда не торопимся. Просто, знаешь, я спросил у него, хочет ли он, чтобы ему стало лучше, когда уговаривал вызвать рвоту, а он сказал, что хочет умереть, — его голос на последнем слове срывается, и они молчат несколько долгих минут. Пенгван в очередной раз жалеет, что не спит, — он даже не понял, что произнес это вслух, а я не смог отмахнуться от этих слов, они вернули меня на несколько лет назад, и я просто… Я благодарен за каждый шаг, который ты позволил мне пройти вместе с тобой.

Ким не слышит чужого ответа. Диван, на котором сидят парни, немного скрипит, когда они двигаются, и Пенгван скорее угадывает, чем действительно разбирает в чужом шепоте ответную благодарность. Уже через десять минут они засыпают. Гван медленно, стараясь никого не разбудить, поднимается с постели, чтобы посмотреть в сторону старших. Они неудобно устроились на небольшом диване, переплетя ноги, один из них почти всем телом разлегся на втором, чтобы не упасть во сне, и Ким вдруг понимает, что занял чужую постель, может, последнюю в этом доме. Ему позволили занять постель вместо того, чтобы уложить спать на неудобном диване. Вместо того, чтобы отвести и бросить его в детском доме, из которого он сбежал. Вместо того, чтобы проигнорировать его у входа в клуб и провести веселую ночь.

Пенгвана душит благодарность. Он медленно ступает вперед, выключает телевизор и возвращается в постель. Этой ночью он еще долго не может заснуть. Ему, если совсем откровенно, очень страшно. Он не может представить то, что ждет его утром. Его выставят за дверь, выпишут счет или подвезут до детдома? Как ему жить теперь, получив жалость от посторонних, но потеряв последнего (и давно уже единственного) дорогого человека?

Ким оставил разбитый телефон в грязном туалете клуба, но так и не забыл номер телефона Сэюна, и всю оставшуюся ночь он тратит на то, чтобы забыть каждую чертову цифру.

.

Пенгван готовится к следующему дню всю ночь, но так и не может действительно подготовиться — его руки дрожат, а слова благодарности застревают в горле каждый раз, когда он пытается произнести хоть слово. От него будто ничего и не ждут, незнакомая женщина, мягко улыбаясь, останавливается в дверях комнаты, подзывая к себе.

— Ты, наверное, голодный, — произносит она шепотом, когда он, вытирая вспотевшие от волнения ладони о пижамные штаны, подходит ближе, — идем, я как раз только приготовила завтрак, — он оборачивается взглянуть на спящих на диване парней. За ночь они еще немного ворочались, поэтому теперь один из них полностью оказался лежащим на втором, их руки и ноги совсем спутались. Она замечает его взгляд и только качает головой, понимая его даже до того, как он сформирует вопрос, — пусть дети еще поспят.

Он послушно следует за женщиной на кухню.

Гван улыбается. Им обоим, наверное, больше девятнадцати лет. Пенгвану исполнится семнадцать только через месяц, но никто не считает его ребенком уже много лет. Он сам привык относиться к этому слову как к оскорблению. Не плачь, ты же не ребенок. Давай сдачи, не веди себя как ребенок. Не будь ребенком. Р е б е н о к.

— Не могу поверить, мам, ты оставила своего бедного, голодного ребенка без завтрака, — жалобно стонет один из парней, появляясь на кухне через полтора часа. За ним, зевая, плетется и второй. Ким убирает стакан с чаем в сторону, взволнованный чужим появлением. На него парни даже не смотрят.

— Джунхи, тебе девятнадцать, пора уже учиться самостоятельности, готовь для себя сам, — женщина поднимается с места, хлопая сына по плечу, оборачиваясь только у порога, — кстати, Донхун, дорогой, я оставила в холодильнике твою любимую запеканку, обязательно поешь.

Джун жалобно стонет, драматично падая на стул. Он встречается взглядом с Пенгваном и поджимает губы.

— Ты можешь поверить в это? Она любит моего друга больше, чем меня, — он расстроенно качает головой, — а ведь я ее родной сын.

— Ничего страшного, — улыбается Донхун, оставляя на щеке женщины поцелуй, — я тоже люблю твою маму больше, чем тебя.

Пенгвану кажется, что он попал в сказку, в какую-то глупую, но очень смешную историю про сумасшедшую семью, члены которой ссорятся из-за последнего куска запеканки рано утром и готовы приютить у себя беспризорного мальчишку с искренней заботой, не прося ничего взамен.

У сказок есть, наверное, только один очевидный минус. Они заканчиваются, а жизнь после них — нет. Эта сказка такая же, как и все остальные.

Ким старается не забывать об этом, напоминает себе каждую секунду, но и она подходит к концу так стремительно, как никогда раньше — в сказке, подаренной ему Сэюном, он провел больше нескольких лет, у него было время привыкнуть и надеяться, поверить и разбиться. В этот раз ему не дают даже надежду — к вечеру того же дня машина Донхуна останавливается напротив здания детского дома.

* * *

На завтраке одна из воспитательниц приводит нового ребенка. Это не становится чем-то удивительным, дети появляются здесь чаще, чем уходят. Ребенок, наверное, на несколько лет старше, неуверенно мнется, поджимает губы и смотрит на всех загнанным в угол животным, ожидающим смерти.

Пенгван чувствует необъяснимое раздражение, когда видит, как тот проходит вперед, опускается за один из пустых столов в углу коридора, в нескольких метрах от того, за которым сидит сам Ким. После завтрака пожилая воспитательница в очередной раз просит всех с пониманием отнестись к особенностям мальчика, объясняя, что после ужасного горя он совсем перестал разговаривать.

Ким смотрит на блокнот в чужих руках, слабо усмехается.

Детям хватает выдержки только на неделю. Чхве Миндже, семилетний придурок, отбирает у нового ребенка блокнот и прячет так хорошо, что тот еще несколько часов заглядывает в каждую комнату, в каждый шкаф, не сразу сдаваясь. Его молчание и отсутствие видимой реакции будто только сильнее раздражает — спрятанные вещи вскоре заменяются подножками и обидными словами, брошенными в спину.

Гвану кажется, что мальчик сам виноват. Его привезли сюда в милой одежде, с детскими альбомами и цветными карандашами, с коробкой игрушек в руках. Все в нем говорило о том, что он был любимым сыном или внуком, может, племянником. Его любили. Этого было достаточно для чужой ненависти.

Игрушки совсем скоро разобрали, на коленях мальчика стали появляться первые синяки. Ким не следил за ним, ему, шестилетнему ребенку, не было и дела до других. Про мальчика совсем скоро стали ходить слухи, наверное, кто-то подслушал громкий разговор воспитательниц, может, таким образом взрослые пытались заставить детей почувствовать сожаление.

Мальчик, Ким Сэюн, потерял мать в возрасте двух лет — она погибла во время пожара в детском саду, в котором не один год работала воспитательницей, кажется, в тот день погибло еще восемь человек. Говорят, с двух лет он жил с братом матери, пока в один день не вернулся после школы домой и увидел труп мужчины в ванной комнате. Это было самоубийство. После этого Сэюн перестал говорить.

Пенгван выходит за двери детского дома, проходит во двор, под дерево. Он замечает Кима, увлеченного рисованием в альбоме, и не останавливается. Когда подходит ближе к мальчику, тот вздрагивает, поднимая голову, и спешно тянется спрятать альбом, наверное, пугаясь того, что его тоже отберут.

— Не собираюсь я его трогать, — бормочет Пенгван, медленно опускаясь рядом.

Сэюн не верит. Он неуверенно оглядывает мальчика опухшими от слез глазами, снова переводит взгляд на альбом в руках и мнется еще несколько минут, не сразу собирая карандаши с земли.

— Что рисуешь? — Спрашивает Ким спустя несколько минут, мальчик только пожимает плечами, показывает смазанную морду животного на белом листе, — выглядит круто. А можешь нарисовать собаку? Только разноцветную.

Сэюн бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд, но вскоре улыбается, кивая. Пенгван улыбается ему тоже. Мальчик перелистывает страницу и начинает рисовать.

Гван не помнит свою мать, он почти забыл даже своего отца. В детский дом он попал два года назад, в четыре года. Ему повезло, потому что тогда он не знал таких слов, как убийство или суицид, поэтому мысли о семье не приводят его в ужас так, как могут многих других. Он не помнит свою мать, но верит, что она его очень любила. Наверное, мама Сэюна тоже любила его очень сильно. Пенгвану его жаль, может, именно поэтому он и подходит к мальчику в этот день и еще несколько десятков других.

.

— Что произошло? — Пенгван забегает в комнату, с ужасом рассматривая порванные альбомные листы на полу и кровати. Он проходит ближе, когда Сэюн не бросает в его сторону даже взгляда, садится рядом с ним. В руках у Кима несколько кусков бумаги, которые он пытается приклеить вместе старым засохшим клеем, слезы с его глаз заливают бумагу, из-за чего рисунок совсем размазывается. Он берет в руки карандаш, дрожащими руками выводит что-то в самом углу.

С его носа капает, Пенгван уже почти хочет пошутить о том, как старший мерзко выглядит, но останавливается, замечая несколько слов, которые написал Сэюн. Корявым почерком на бумаге написано «подарок», а чуть ниже дополнение — «тебе».

— Почему это сделали?

Конечно, ему не нужно даже задавать этот вопрос — обозленные дети всегда находят причины срывать свою злобу и обиды на тех, кто выглядит слабее. Гван и сам чувствовал иррациональную злость, когда смотрел на Кима в первые дни его появления здесь. Дело было не в количестве игрушек, которые разобрали так или иначе, и даже не в том, что к мальчику взрослые относились с большим вниманием, просто от Сэюна пахло домом. В грязной одежде и с волосами, которые не мыли неделями, в нем оставалось это светлое чувство, тепло родного дома — Сэюн выглядел так, будто его любили.

Отец Пенгвана бросил его на пороге детского дома на следующий день после похорон жены. Истории многих детей в детском доме почти не отличались, но Сэюн был тем, кто никогда не чувствовал себя обделенным, кто был любим и любил. У него было детство, да, может, совсем короткое, но оно у него было.

«Я ничего не сделал». Буквы все еще прыгают по листу, не скрывая чудовищную дрожь маленьких рук. Сэюн сидит задумчиво еще минуту, почти перестает плакать, всхлипывая тихо, и осторожно выводит совсем неразборчивое «я их ненавижу», но не позволяет младшему даже прочитать — вздрагивает, испуганно зачеркивает каждую букву, будто одно только это слово может сделать его таким же плохим, как и все остальные в этом месте.

Он зачеркивает слова с такой силой, что бумага под напором рук рвется. Они вздрагивают в одно и то же время. Сэюн поднимает голову вверх, осматривается по сторонам, начинает собирать те кусочки альбомных листов, которые брошены как можно ближе, и не держится даже одну минуту — его губы изгибаются в жалкой гримасе, а из глаз снова текут слезы.

Пенгван двигается ближе. Он вспоминает то, как по вечерам пробирался к комнатам в конце коридора и, прячась, часами наблюдал за тем, как холодные и иногда грубые воспитательницы мягко брали младенцев на руки, кормили их молоком из бутылочек и мягко гладили по спине, успокаивая, убаюкивая. Раньше он очень сердился, потому что с ними так никогда не обращались, наверное, не желая, чтобы дети привыкали и просили забрать их с собой. Эти воспоминания так отчетливо появляются перед глазами, что он не думает дважды — двигается ближе, прижимает голову друга к своему плечу, мягко качается с ним из стороны в сторону, мягко хлопает его по плечу.

Сэюн сначала плачет только сильнее, пачкает его изношенную рубашку слезами и соплями, но Пенгван терпит. Они сидят на холодном полу еще очень долго, пока одна из воспитательниц не появляется на пороге, говоря, чтобы они поторапливались на ужин, если не хотят заснуть голодными.

Она ничего не говорит о разбросанных листах, но они спешно их собирают. На ужин они немного опаздывают, поэтому занимают не самое лучшее место в углу столовой. Этим вечером Гван передает Сэюну три дольки от своего мандарина.

— За рисунок, — поясняет он, — спасибо. Наверное, он был очень красивым. Нарисуешь мне еще один завтра?

.

— Трус, — Миндже смеется и толкает Сэюна в спину, от чего мальчик с шумом падает. Он раздирает колени и руки в кровь, больно бьется головой о землю. Ким поджимает губы, стараясь не заплакать, поднимается на ноги, шипя от боли. В носу неприятно щиплет, — что, и теперь не ответишь? Урод.

Несколько его друзей за спиной громко гогочут, один из них шагает вперед и толкает мальчика в спину, ему с трудом удается удержаться на ногах. Через секунду остальные подхватывают веселую игру и продолжают толкать ребенка по кругу. На середине третьего круга он спотыкается о собственные ноги и снова валится на землю.

— Давай, начинай плакать, — смеется кто-то над его головой, за ним следуют и остальные. Чужой смех сливается в один единственный звон в ушах, на глазах выступают злые слезы.

Ненавижу.

Ненавижу.

Ненавижу.

Сэюн повторяет эти слова так часто у себя в голове, что ему кажется, будто на секунду — одну единственную секунду — он произносит их вслух. Конечно, этого не случается.

Он поднимается на дрожащие ноги, слезы застилают ему глаза, и он даже не видит, на кого бежит, машет руками в разные стороны, стараясь задеть хоть кого-нибудь. Дети, окружившие его со всех сторон, только смеются и отходят назад. Как же Сэюн их всех ненавидит.

Плохое слово больше не вызывает страх или отвращение, только оно позволяет ему раз за разом подниматься и наносить смеющимся удары. Кажется, ему удается задеть одного или трех, когда в круг врывается Пенгван, которого, наверное, только выпустили из комнаты для наказанных.

— Сэюн, хватит, успокойся, тебя же накажут, — он хватает друга за руки, оттягивает его в сторону от толпы. Ким шипит от боли в ладонях, на которых выступила кровь, но позволяет увести себя без боя.

— Уроды, — кричат им вслед.

Пенгван качает головой, когда старший вздрагивает в его руках, и тянет его за собой. Он не отпускает руку Сэюна даже тогда, когда они почти добираются до дверей детского дома.

— Как хорошо, что твоя мама сдохла! Я тоже лучше бы сдох, чем жил с таким уродом!

Они замирают на месте, в двух шагах от массивных дверей детского дома. Гван чувствует дрожь рук Сэюна как свою собственную. В ушах звенит, он срывается с места раньше, чем успеет хотя бы вздохнуть такой необходимый сейчас воздух.

Этот день остается в памяти многих. В этот день Сэюн получает свое первое наказание, а Пенгван ломает большой палец правой руки, когда впервые разбивает Миндже нос.

.

Пенгван находит Сэюна, увлеченного чтением какой-то потрепанной книги, в пустой столовой. Ужин подадут только через два часа, времени еще много. Он как можно тише подходит ближе, закрывает другу глаза холодными руками. Мальчик вздрагивает.

— Угадай кто, — весело напевает Ким.

Сэюн тут же оборачивается, смотря взволнованным взглядом на друга. Он открывает рот, будто хочет спросить что-то, но тут же поджимает губы и оборачивается по сторонам, хлопает себя по карманам брюк, будто надеется найти в них затерявшийся карандаш.

Гван перехватывает руки друга, берет их в свои, большим пальцем левой руки он мягко гладит чужие ладони, прекрасно зная, насколько старшего это успокаивает.

— Ты хочешь спросить, где я был весь день, — друг нетерпеливо кивает, — мне нужно было убежать в город по делам, но не переживай, меня не поймали, и я вернулся до ужина.

Сэюн хмурит брови, наверное, слабо представляя, как девятилетнему ребенку удалось незамеченным сбежать в город. Он слабо толкает друга в плечо, качая головой.

— Не делать так больше? — Уточняет, не дожидаясь ответа, — хорошо, я подумаю об этом, но сегодня у меня была важная цель, ты будешь в восторге, когда увидишь! Но только после обеда!

Ким вздыхает и возвращается к чтению книги. Пенгван садится рядом, опускает голову на чужое плечо. В какой-то момент он и вовсе засыпает, потому как два часа пролетают молниеносной вспышкой — вот он прикрывает голову, думая о том, как приятно было бы слушать старшего, читающего ему сказки, а в следующую — Сэюн осторожно хлопает его по плечу, побуждая подняться, чтобы пойти за едой.

Они снова садятся вместе, и Пенгван подгоняет друга каждые десять секунд, чтобы тот ел как можно быстрее. В итоге они хватают со стола свои мандарины и спешно покидают столовую. Мальчик просит друга усесться на кровать, закрыть глаза и вытянуть руки, а в следующую минуту опускает на них небольшой пакет.

— Давай, смотри скорее, — произносит взволнованно Гван.

Сэюн открывает глаза, медленно заглядывает в голову. Его рот комично открывается, глаза загораются так ярко, как никогда раньше, а его руки забавно дрожат, когда он достает из пакета альбом с более чем тридцатью листами и упаковку карандашей с двадцатью четырьмя цветами. Наверное, будь у него способность говорить, он бы давно начал вопить от счастья, и эта мысль так радует Пенгвана, что он сам улыбается как идиот.

Он рассматривает карандаши, гладит альбом с широко открытым ртом и ярко улыбается, поднимая на друга увлажнившиеся глаза.

— Я знаю, что твой день рождения только на следующей неделе, но я не мог удержаться, — говорит он смущенно, — надеюсь, тебе нравится, мне пришлось оббежать много магазинов ради этого.

Сэюн спешно кивает, снова переводит взгляд на самый лучший подарок в жизни, не представляя, как другу тяжело было все это достать. Он замирает. Как тяжело ему было все это достать?

Улыбка исчезает с его губ так стремительно, что создается ощущение, будто ее никогда там и не было, так же, как и сумасшедшего блеска счастливых глаз. Он гладит альбом с милым рисунком львенка руками в последний раз, осторожно откладывает его в сторону, подальше от себя.

— Что? — Пенгван теряется, — тебе не понравилось? Я же видел, что ты был рад!

Ким поджимает губы и берет в руки тетрадь, лежащую под подушкой. Он поджимает губы в напряжении, протягивает тетрадь младшему.

«Ты это украл».

Гван чувствует, как начинают гореть его щеки. Он хмурится, отмахиваясь.

— Какая разница? Не имеет значения, как я это получил.

«Это неправильно, ты должен вернуть все обратно».

— В магазине полно таких! Они стоят совсем немного, ничего, поделятся!

«Я не буду пользоваться краденными вещами, можешь забрать себе».

— Ты… Да я из-за тебя сбежал из детдома, почти заблудился! Черт, я просто хотел тебя порадовать, потому что воспитательницы раздают бумагу только младшим, а тебе перепадают только дурацкие блокноты, в которых не хватает места даже для того, чтобы просто писать! Ты, ты просто, — слезы от ужасной обиды срываются с его глаз вместе с первым всхлипом. Пенгван подскакивает с места, бросает пакет с подарками на пол и выбегает из комнаты, — придурок!

Почему-то в этот момент он именно тот, кто чувствует себя придурком.

Он прячется в углу коридора за дверью, снова наблюдая за тем, как воспитательницы убаюкивают младенцев. В пять лет, в семь или девять — эта привычка никогда не меняется. Он так и засыпает там, спрятавшийся за распахнутой дверью, когда в девять часов вечера охранник, проверяющий коридоры, не будит его и не выгоняет в постель.

Когда Ким возвращается в комнату, на его подушке, накрытые салфеткой, лежат три дольки мандарина. Он бросает взгляд на постель, в которой спит друг, быстрый взгляд, и сразу прячется под одеялом. Мандарин такой сладкий, что в какой-то момент Гвану приходится прикрыть рот руками, чтобы не всхлипывать громко. Сэюн говорит ему спасибо. Пенгван чувствует, что не достоин благодарности, не достоин дружбы с ним и всех тех рисунков-подарков от старшего, которые хранит под подушкой, не достоин тоже. Он чувствует себя ничтожеством.

Сэюн не выкидывает чужой подарок, наверное, слишком добрый для подобной грубости, но так никогда к нему и не притрагивается. Пенгван обещает себе, что в следующий раз подарит другу то, за что ему не будет стыдно.

Следующего раза не случается. Сэюна усыновляют в конце месяца.

.

— Приведите себя в порядок и приходите в столовую, — произносит пожилая воспитательница усталым голосом, — один из политиков приехал сделать пожертвование, ждем только репортеров, не забывайте улыбаться и вести себя прилично.

Подростки и дети помладше кивают. Пенгван не отвлекается от книги, не тянется даже за расческой. Никто не станет считать количество детей, стоящих для фона позади директора детского дома, поэтому он не собирается даже вставать, пока к нему не подлетает одна из девочек, с которыми он сидит на обеде. Ее глаза горят волнением и страхом, она, не находя правильных слов, тянет его за руку с кровати, заставляя отбросить книгу в сторону.

— Да что случилось? — Он с раздражением выдирает из ее захвата руку, когда она не останавливается и на втором повороте, уводя его во двор.

— Ты не представляешь, кто хочет с тобой встретиться! — Кричит она так счастливо, будто одна из приходящих женщин и мужчин решили удочерить именно ее, — давай, смотри, смотри же!

Гван раздраженно смотрит в сторону, на которую указывает девочка. Первым он замечает серый галстук в полоску на дорогой атласной рубашке. Волосы аккуратно подстрижены, на руках, наверное, одни из тех очень дорогих часов. Ким рассматривает друга и почти не узнает — он даже стоит, расправив плечи, совсем не выдавая неуверенного мальчишку, которым является. Являлся когда-то, наверное.

— Выглядишь здорово, — он произносит это максимально беззаботно, держа руки за спиной, нервно перебивая дырявую рубашку руками, — как у тебя дела? Они хорошо с тобой обращаются? Надеюсь, тебя не заставили перестать рисовать?

Сэюн смотрит с мягкой улыбкой, но не отвечает. Пенгван чувствует себя глупым, неуверенно оглядывает пустые руки друга.

— Ты не взял с собой блокнот? Я хотел так много спросить у тебя, почему ты не взял блокнот? — выходит почти жалобно.

Сэюн разводит руки в стороны, приглашая. Ким, страшно смущаясь своего внешнего вида и дрожащих пальцев, подходит ближе, горячо дышит старшему в шею.

— Я скучал по тебе, — он ненавидит себя за то, как его голос срывается, предавая каждую ложь, которую он хотел выдумать, чтобы сохранить свое сердце целым, — я скучал по тебе, хен.

— Мне тебя так не хватает, — Сэюн оставляет на чужом затылке поцелуй, — ты даже не представляешь.

Гван отстраняется, шумно выдыхая. Он открывает рот, но каждое слово погибает где-то в горле.

— Сюрприз, — Ким несмело смеется, — я говорю.

— Ты говоришь, — его руки замирают в воздухе, он то поднимает их, чтобы коснуться чужих рук или груди, положить руки на шею, но они только зависают в воздухе, не двигаясь, — ты говоришь, боже, ты разговариваешь!

— Я отвечу на твои вопросы позже, — Сэюн отстраняется на два шага назад, когда в дверях появляется секретарь усыновителя, — ты будешь в столовой? Может, мы могли бы незаметно выскользнуть оттуда и встретиться в комнате?

— Да, — Пенгван кивает, зная, что не сможет появиться в столовой, — встретимся в комнате, моя кровать все та же.

Сэюн запускает руку в его волосы, спешно гладит, еще больше их взлохмачивая, и скрывается за дверью. От поношенной рубашки Гвана теперь пахнет чужим дорогим одеколоном, он бежит в комнату, переодевается в какую-то растянутую футболку, пряча рубашку под подушку, будто это напоминание о том, как близко они были, сможет помочь ему в самые темные ночи, в самые тоскливые вечера.

Запах выветривается слишком быстро. Гван ждет пол часа, час, еще полтора и засыпает, облокотившись спиной о стену. Он пропускает ужин и возможность попрощаться. Поздно ночью его будит жуткий голод, он сворачивается в углу кровати, подтягивая колени к груди, утыкается лицом в изношенную рубашку, которая совсем не сохранила запах чужого одеколона, и ему вдруг становится обидно до слез.

Через несколько месяцев Киму исполняется тринадцать лет. Он не встречается с Сэюном до самого мая. Конечно, он часто его видит — тут и там в новостях по небольшому телевизору в общей спальне. Каждый раз, находясь в комнате, Миндже мерзко смеется и вспоминает прежние времена, когда Ким только появился в стенах детского дома — его испуганные глаза, дрожащие руки и каждое обидное слово, которое проглотил.

Пенгван вспоминает тоже. Он уходит так далеко в своих воспоминаниях, что иногда поздно ночью не может уснуть, потому что реальность страшнее и намного неприятнее. Постель, в которой спал друг, давно занимает другой мальчик, подросшие дети не узнают лицо Кима, а в новостях он раз за разом появляется в чертовски дорогой одежде и самых разных интересных местах, разделяя тем самым их все больше и больше. Наверное, его усыновитель водит подростка по местам с большим количеством репортеров именно потому, что Сэюн для него так и остался частью предвыборной кампании. Ну, у него хотя бы есть деньги и возможности.

Наверное, у них нет шанса возобновить дружбу даже в том случае, если Гвана вдруг усыновят или он перешагнет порог совершеннолетия и уйдет из детдома, потому что пропасть между ними теперь — не в километрах, она измеряется в миллионах вон.

Сэюн не изменился, его подобное не волнует. Конечно, его это не волнует. Сэюн, которого знает Пенгван, никогда не будет думать о подобном, но они видятся едва ли чаще, чем раз в год, и Ким узнает о жизни друга только из новостей и газет, и это не может не доводить его до самых мерзких мыслей поздними ночами. Он действительно знает Сэюна?

В мае следующего года он вдруг страшно заболевает, его переводят в комнату, больше напоминающую кладовку, в противоположной стороне от столовой. Это хорошо, потому что Ким не чувствует тошнотворного запаха еды или громких споров проходящих детей, но он на долгие полторы недели не находит себе места. Воспитательницы не говорят с ним больше пяти минут, детей в комнату не пускают — перед сном он думает о том, что Сэюн обязательно нашел бы способ проскользнуть в его комнату, не боясь наказаний, ему хочется быть уверенным хотя бы в этом. Он засыпает беспокойным сном за несколько часов до того, как Сэюн с отцом и десятком журналистов появляется на пороге детского дома. Это становится традицией — ко дню рождения усыновленного сына он жертвует детскому дому несколько сотен тысяч вон, об этом говорят на каждом канале и пишут в каждой газете.

Пенгван просыпается от ощущения теплых рук на лбу, нежно зарывающихся в волосы. Он знает, что это не одна из воспитательниц еще до того, как окончательно проснется, и это осознание играет с его сердцебиением в жестокие игры.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — Спрашивает Сэюн, стоящий на коленях перед его кроватью в этих своих очень дорогих брюках. Он не убирает руки из чужих волос, мягко останавливая друга, когда тот пытается подняться.

— Когда ты пришел?

— Не знаю, может, час назад? Не мог вырваться из столовой, пока мероприятие не закончилось, поэтому пришлось задержаться. Господину Киму… отцу пришлось срочно уехать по делам, поэтому он оставил меня здесь, наверное, водитель приедет за мной минут через пятнадцать.

Он так вырос. На этой неделе ему исполняется семнадцать лет, лицо выдает его юность, но что-то в этих глазах, в изгибе его губ навсегда поменялось. Наверное, он вырастет очень красивым, черт, да он и сейчас невероятно симпатичен.

— Ты разговариваешь, — бормочет Гван, слабо улыбаясь, — все еще не могу поверить.

— Пришлось поменять несколько психотерапевтов и пройти лечение, но да, разговариваю. Как ты себя все же чувствуешь?

— Сейчас хорошо, — пожимает плечами, спешно двигается к стене. Сэюну исполняется семнадцать, ему самому через пару месяцев будет уже четырнадцать, они давно не дети, но он все равно откидывает одеяло в сторону, приглашая, — значит, пятнадцать минут?

— Может, немного больше, — Сэюн улыбается с весельем в глазах, поднимается с колен, снимая обувь и забираясь к другу в кровать. Для двух подростков места совсем мало — они сталкиваются коленями и руки Пенгвана упираются подростку в грудь, — я всегда могу попросить его подождать.

— Здорово, — Ким прикрывает глаза, — давай, расскажи мне о себе что-нибудь.

Сэюн продолжает говорить на протяжении еще двадцати минут, он рассказывает о своей жизни, делится забавными историями, жалуется на погоду и совсем шепотом делится о том, что хочет поступить в художественную академию, делится каждой своей мечтой. Пенгван почти не отвечает, не находит сил даже на то, чтобы держать глаза открытыми, поэтому утыкается головой в грудь подростка, изредка бормоча что-то несвязное себе под нос.

Он засыпает раньше, чем они успеют попрощаться. Просыпается ночью с сожалением, потому что прекрасно понимает, что не увидит друга на протяжении еще одного года. На следующий день он найдет под кроватью подарочный пакет со сладостями, паззлом из тысячи элементов, о котором рассказывал как-то давно за ужином, и несколько листов со своими портретами, нарисованными удивительно хорошо, и небольшую записку с пожеланием счастливого дня рождения. Он приклеит записку на стену, будет смотреть на нее каждую свободную секунду, чувствуя себя иррационально счастливым, но это все — только на следующий день.

Этой ночью он не улыбается. Он надолго запоминает каждое слово, произнесенное другом, а кровать запоминает запах его одеколона. Пенгван прикрывает глаза, шумно выдыхает. Утыкается лицом в подушку.

В голове не остается ни единой мысли, только одно единственное имя, повторяющееся с каждым последующим ударом взволнованного сердца.

Сэюн.

Сэюн, Сэюн. Сэюн.

И в этот момент он вдруг чувствует это. Оно растет в его груди с чудовищной скоростью, сплетает узлами каждый уголок его души, обхватывает прочно сердце, несется выше, царапая горло шипами и оседая неприятной горечью на языке. Жар его вспыхнувших щек вскоре распространяется по всему телу, дрожью оседает на кончиках пальцев.

Ему нравится Сэюн. От навязчивой мысли хочется отмахнуться, забыть, но она оседает в горле, так и не произнесенная, ее нельзя сплюнуть или проглотить. Тяжело дышать, мальчику кажется, что он задыхается. Пенгвану хочется задохнуться.

Ему нравится Сэюн. Ему Сэюн _нравится_. 

* * *

Гвану исполняется семнадцать лет, когда он сбегает из детского дома. Он задыхается, но не останавливается даже спустя десять минут бега. Детдом остается в километре от него, он бродит по городу до позднего вечера, веря и убеждая себя, что больше туда не вернется.

В кармане его толстовки несколько купюр и телефон, подаренный Сэюном на шестнадцатилетие. Пенгван помнит, что долго отказывался принять такой дорогой подарок, пока старший не перехватил его руки, прижимаясь своим лбом к чужому. Он тихо шептал, что в его жизни нет и не будет никогда человека ближе, чем Гван, просил звонить или писать, если вдруг потребуется помощь, если будет совсем плохо, обещал ждать звонка, помочь, верно, он многое тогда обещал.

Пенгван этот телефон никогда не использует, убирает подальше от глаз. В нем не хватает смелости даже сохранить номер друга, пусть и давно заученный, навсегда застрявший мантрой в его голове.

Ким знает, что не найдет в себе сил позвонить. В этом году старший поступает в художественную академию, он много учится и действительно мечтает о будущем. Гван прогуливает уроки, уходит работать в автомастерскую в противоположной стороне.

Ким не представляет, как стремительно его мир должен перевернуться, чтобы он решился однажды позвонить другу. Ему страшно об этом думать.

.

В семнадцать лет мир Пенгвана переворачивается несколько раз. Ему тяжело устоять на ногах, он едва ли может справиться со всеми изменениями, но вокруг него удивительным образом появляются новые лица, руки, которые готовы удержать каждый раз.

Он теряет Сэюна. Слышит во время работы по новостям, что младший сын известного политика уехал на обучение в Штаты. Его телефон теряется в туалете клуба, и еще несколько долгих месяцев он упрямо убеждает себя, что давно забыл его номер телефона. Это далеко не правда, но Ким перестает себя за подобное ругать.

Его возвращают в детский дом с надеждой в сердце. Пенгван знает, помнит и понимает, что нельзя так доверчиво относиться к чужим словам, но ничего не может поделать со своим глупым сердцем.

Конечно, подросток не верит в счастливые истории про усыновление, этого не происходит, но незнакомцы, удивительно быстро ставшие родными, спасают его от одиночества и самого себя. Он ближе знакомится с Донхуном и Джунхи, они, сдерживая обещание, навещают его каждую субботу и иногда забегают по вечерам в будние дни. Через несколько месяцев к ним присоединяется и сводный брат Хуна — Кан Ючан, который, несмотря на то, что страшно волнуется, довольно быстро находит с Кимом общий язык.

Время летит удивительно быстро. Гван празднует совершеннолетие в кругу близких друзей, которые со временем учат его не бояться будущего, учатся этому вместе с ним. Донхун помогает парню официально устроиться на работу в автомастерской отчима, вместе с Джуном и Чаном они объезжают немало квартир, чтобы выбрать Киму дом.

Мама Джунхи шутит, что готова выгнать из собственного дома сына, чтобы Гван мог переехать к ним, и эти слова оказываются шуткой лишь отчасти. Ким не первый месяц помогает Донхуну обустраивать двухкомнатную квартиру в двух подъездах от той, которую снимает сам, и об этом никогда не говорят, но все прекрасно понимают — уже совсем скоро Хун предложит Джуну переехать к нему.

.

— Если вы думаете, что мне нравится видеть ваши глупые лица тогда, когда я работаю, то, пожалуйста, хватит сюда приходить, это не так, — Пенгван захлопывает капот машины, вытирая с лица пот полотенцем, и устало валится на ближайший стул.

Джунхи смеется, качая головой, Ючан показывает ему язык.

— Брось, мы знаем, что ты любишь наши лица, — смеется Чан, когда старший бросает в него полотенце, — да и кто бы еще приносил тебе обед на работу?

— Наверное, тот, кто не съедал бы весь мой обед в процессе доставки?

— Справедливо, — кивает Джун, — но у тебя нет больше друзей, поэтому не жалуйся.

— У меня есть друзья.

— Конечно, — усмехается друг, — у тебя есть друзья, у меня — шансы на повышение, а у Чана будет пара на выпускном, — Гван смеется, когда Ючан вспыхивает и бросается с полотенцем на старшего.

Он возвращается к работе после небольшого перерыва. К вечеру на пороге автомастерской появляется измученный Хун, и компания друзей становится еще более невыносимой. Пенгван улыбается все оставшиеся часы работы. Он их действительно любит.

— Кстати, — вдруг вспоминает Донхун, когда останавливает машину напротив квартиры, которую снимает Гван, — я и забыл, что сегодня видел какого-то парня у дверей. Кажется, он там довольно долго простоял. Я предложил ему зайти, он почему-то отказался, но попросил передать тебе, что не сменил номер телефона. Знаком с ним? Не знал, что у тебя есть такие знакомые.

Пенгван тяжело сглатывает. Не сменил номер телефона. Не сменил. Не сменил.

Он качает головой, не позволяя себе об этом думать, напоминая, что давно забыл чужой номер телефона. Ким отмахивается от старшего, отмахивается от воспоминаний и мыслей, заставляющих сердце болезненно сжиматься при каждом вздохе. Он заставляет себя забыть об этом разговоре, забывает почти на целый месяц, пока не возвращается с работы однажды вечером, возвращаясь к коробкам, давно брошенным в коридоре.

Разбирая последние коробки в доме, который еще не скоро научится называть своим, Пенгван находит пакет с альбомами и упаковками цветных карандашей на самом дне. Он не видел их так долго, что совсем забыл.

Гван бросает взгляд на календарь, висящий на стене. Первая неделя мая. Ему хочется думать, что это всего лишь совпадение. Наверное, это принесет ему больше печали, чем удовлетворения, но он достает из кармана телефон раньше, чем успевает подумать снова.

Пальцы замирают над экраном, но он только вздыхает, позволяя себе перевести дыхание. Прошел год, второй, уже несколько, а он все еще помнит каждую цифру, не забыл ни одну из них. И сердце его помнит тоже. Спустя год, два и даже несколько, оно всегда помнит то единственное имя, которое однажды обещало забыть.

Не звонит, пугаясь услышать голос автоответчика, и только спешно набирает сообщение, будто не уверенный, что не отбросит телефон в сторону, если остановится хоть на секунду.

«Вы с отцом все еще жертвуете деньги детскому дому за несколько дней до твоего дня рождения? Я буду там завтра, пожалуйста, дождись меня».

Он отбрасывает телефон в сторону, не дожидаясь ответа.

Пенгван не спит всю эту ночь. Он придумывает десятки развития событий, и после каждого представленного финала его сердце болит так сильно, будто его разбивают и в реальности. Все в порядке. Завтрашний день просто нужно пережить. Гван устроился на работу, начал снимать квартиру, может, в следующем году он даже решится продолжить учебу, у него появились действительно хорошие друзья, ему больше не страшно заглядывать в будущее. И вот оно, здание детского дома, любимые глаза — его прошлое, которое там и следует оставить. Так будет правильно.

Всю ночь и раннее утро он тратит на то, чтобы убедить себя в том, что это то, чего он действительно хочет.

Перед воротами детдома, опираясь о машину, стоит Сэюн. Он стал только выше, шире в плечах и красивым настолько, что стыдно смотреть прямо в глаза. На нем одни из тех вещей, которые даже выглядят дорого, очки его, наверное, стоят больше, чем телефон Кима, и ему вдруг становится так стыдно за дурацкий подарочный пакет в своих руках, что он почти решает сбежать. Как и несколько лет назад.

Они не виделись больше двух лет, может, жизнь в Нью-Йорке поменяла Сэюна до неузнаваемости, может, теперь он совершенно другой человек. Он согласился дождаться друга из детства после мероприятия в детском доме, поэтому, наверное, он хотя бы его не забыл, значит, позволит спешно вручить старый подарок и сбежать.

Когда парень поднимает голову выше, они сталкиваются глазами, и на лице Сэюна появляется такая мягкая улыбка, что сердце Пенгвана разбивается. Снова, снова и снова.

Он — тот, кто попросил о встрече, но не решается заговорить первым. Зато говорит Сэюн. Он начинает с погоды, рассказывает о том, что в прошлом месяце открыл студию в центре города, делится планами и историями из жизни. В какой-то момент голос его становится намного тише, он рассказывает о том, что не знал о планах отца на учебу в другой стране до последнего, объясняет, что вернулся домой меньше двух месяцев назад, узнал о месте работы Гвана, но не решался вернуться к нему, не зная, осталось ли в его сердце и жизни место для старого друга, делится всеми страхами, в которых Гван узнает свои собственные, с горечью в голосе рассказывает, что потерял телефон еще в тот день, когда только приехал в Штаты, осторожно спрашивает, звонил ли ему Пенгван хоть один раз.

Пенгван звонил.

Чужая история глупая настолько, что даже не хочется смеяться. Он слабо прыскает, протягивает парню подарочный пакет.

— Подарок, — Гван неловко чешет нос, отводит взгляд в сторону, смущенный чужим изучающим взглядом, — знаю, что у тебя день рождения только в конце недели, но не хочу ждать, чтобы потом не жалеть, может, к тому времени ты опять куда-нибудь сбежишь на несколько лет.

Он пытается шутить, добавляет в слова как можно больше веселья, но почему-то звучит чудовищно жалко.

— Я не уеду больше.

— Хорошо, но он все еще в моих руках, — он слабо смеется, — из-за тебя я чувствовал себя придурком на протяжении очень многих лет, поэтому тебе стоит хорошенько притвориться, что ты в восторге.

Сэюн со смехом кивает, берет протянутый подарочный пакет. Он пытается скрыть волнение, но руки его спешно разрывают яркую ленту. Его глаза расширяются, когда он рассматривает альбомы с самыми разными обложками — принцессами и машинками, птицами и красивыми узорами. В пакете остаются и несколько упаковок карандашей.

— Я знаю, что у тебя всего этого огромное количество и с качеством в миллион раз лучше, черт, да у тебя своя студия, но я не могу не подарить это, понимаешь? — он опускает голову вниз, не решаясь смотреть старшему в глаза, по-глупому переживая, — ты не будешь ими пользоваться, но я купил это, купил на свои деньги. Это была первая зарплата, которую мне выдал старик с автомастерской, в которой я подрабатывал, видимо, ему казалось, что этого вполне достаточно для семнадцатилетнего подростка, но мне хватило только на это.

— Я буду пользоваться ими, обещаю, — в голосе Сэюна столько нежности, когда он произносит это, что на минуту Пенгван забывает о том, как правильно дышать. Ким говорит с ним так, как в далеком прошлом, как в самых сладких снах, Гвану тяжело поверить, что это все — не часть очень длинного сна. Он чувствует, что сердце бьется где-то в горле, и, наверное, он так и не вспомнил о том, как дышать, потому что его голос срывается раньше, чем он успеет произнести хотя бы три слова.

— Ага, а однажды ты пообещал, что всегда будешь здесь, чтобы прийти на помощь, если я позвоню, а потом свалил в Америку и потерял свой чертов телефон. Да, я буду напоминать тебе эту глупую историю до самой смерти.

Его голос звучит так мерзко, что ему хочется прикусить язык только для того, чтобы замолчать, но он этого не делает. Сэюн мягко скользит пальцами по обложкам альбомов, не сразу откладывая их в сторону вместе с пакетом. Он не выдерживает и пол минуты — берет дрожащие руки Пенгвана в свои, переводит взгляд на самый лучший подарок в своей жизни, заглядывает ему в лицо.

— Я буду жалеть об этой глупой истории до самой смерти, — повторяет он за младшим. Тот вдруг вспыхивает, но не пытается вырваться, только переплетает их пальцы с дикой нежностью, на которую Сэюн до сих пор не имел права претендовать.

— Да, отличная идея, — он слабо смеется деревянным голосом, не решаясь поднять взгляд от их переплетенных пальцев.

— Я изрисую каждую страницу этих альбомов твоими портретами.

— Эта идея тоже ничего, — на его губы возвращается искренняя улыбка.

— И я буду встречать тебя каждый день после работы с самыми сладкими мандаринами в руках.

— Да, — он усмехается, с трудом удерживаясь от смеха. Это все так глупо и неправдоподобно, — здорово, мне нравится.

— Я могу тебя поцеловать?

— Вау, вот уж точно быстрое развитие. Очень странно, по дороге сюда я думал, что эта наша последняя встреча и успел разбить себе сердце, наверное, четыре раза, — Пенгван смеется, боясь расплакаться прямо напротив ворот детского дома, в котором он провел все детство и большую часть своей жизни. Он плакал в тот день, когда они с Сэюном встретились, в день, когда старшего усыновили и увезли, в дни редких встреч. Он плакал, когда сбегал, когда его вернули и когда вернулись за ним, — этот детский дом видел так много его слез, но больше ему не хочется плакать.

Сэюн мягко касается чужого лица длинными пальцами, сильной дрожью выдающими его волнение, гладит острые скулы и подбородок, его прикосновений оказывается так много, что становится тяжело дышать. Он не торопит младшего с ответом, позволяет ему определиться. Дает ему столько времени, сколько требуется. И даже немного больше.

— _Да_ , — произносит Пенгван спустя целую вечность, — да, пожалуйста.


End file.
